MiniSalvatores
by lluvia de balas negra
Summary: Un hechizo, una misteriosa mujer...y nuestros vampiros convertidos en niños,¿que puede salir de esta? El summary apesta,sorry...
1. Chapter 1

_**¡ Saludos a todos !**_

_**No se como, pero las musas se aparecieron por fín y empecé a escribir esto...espero que os guste.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Vampire Diaries y sus actores no me pertenecen,están bajo copiright de CW y de L.J Smith (por desgracia,que si fueran míos yo estaría en una isla del Caribe bajo las palmeras con Ian a mi vera...),únicamente el personaje de Alyssa me pertenece y es 100% mío.**_

_Capítulo 1_

_Elena y Alyssa entraron en la casa sin hacer ruido, con todo el cuerpo hormigueándoles. Definitivamente allí estaba pasando algo raro..._

_-Tu también lo sientes,¿verdad?-preguntó Alyssa. Elena asintió:al ser Alyssa una bruja, podía percibir mucha magia flotando en el ambiente- alguien ha lanzado un conjuro, y de los potentes..._

_-Sí,esto está desierto..y eso es que no les haya pasado nada..._

_Alyssa suspiró,mientras recorrían la casa de arriba a abajo:no había nadie. Desde que se separasen de Stefan y Damon por la mañana todo había sucedido de forma caotica:el ataque, el libro de conjuros de aquella misteriosa bruja que no era Emily Bennet y la tremenda cantidad de magia que había empezado a emanar la casa en unos minutos. Cuando entraron al salón, todo parecía estar en su sitio...salvo por la ausencia de sus habituales sentaron en uno de los sofás frente a la chimenea,apagada en esos instantes._

_-Hemos mirado por todos lados y no están,como si se los hubiese tragado la Tierra...-murmuró Alyssa_

_-Y ya hemos mirado en todos los sitios que se me ocurren que puedan estar..-la voz de Elena estaba impregnada de pronto ambas sintieron que les tiraban de las mangas de las chaquetas,por lo que dirigieron sus miradas en esa dirección. Y lo que se encontraron las dejó anonadas: dos niños de unos 6 y 5 años sentados en el suelo, que las contemplaban maravillados._

_-¿Que haceis aquí pequeños?-pregunto Alyssa-No deberiais entrar en casas de desconocidos._

_El niño que tiraba de su manga la miro fijamente._

_-Esh nueshtra casha Aylsha...soy esh mi hermanito Damon- dijo señalando al niño que tironeaba de la manga de Elena con impaciencia,con los azules ojos fijos en ella_

_-¿¡QUE!-exclamaron las dos a la vez,dirigiendose una mirada de absoluta estupefacción-¿que os ha pasado?_

_-No nosh acordamosh...solo oimosh un gran 'PUM'_

_Elena la miró,aquello era insó tanto, los dos Salvatore se sentaron frente a ellas,mirandolas fijamente._

_-Esto explica la sensación rara...pero quien quiera que lo haya hecho es muy poderoso._

_-He sido yo- en la ventana,recortada en la sombra, se adivinaba la sombra de una mujer. Las chicas se pusieron en pie._

_-Tengo miedo Damoon-lloriqueó Stefan, escondiéndose detrás del sofá._

_-No te asustes, ellas nos ayudarán...-dijo totalmente convencido Damon._

_-¡Devuelvelos a su estado normal!-exigió Elena_

_-No estas en posición ni de pedir ni de exigirme nada...Van a quedarse así hasta que a mi señora le plazca. Lo intenté con vosotras, pero estabaís lejos de mi alcance...habéis tenido suerte- la mujer prácticamente se desvaneció de la ventana. Elena y Alyssa se miraron... ¿que iban a hacer ahora?_

_**Ays, mini-Salvatores...¿no parecen adorables?...xD xD**_

_**¿Que harán nuestras chicas ahora? Proximamente,la continuación...**_

_**Dejadme reviews para ver que os ha parecido...**_

_**Saludos!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wols a todos!**_

_**Antes de seguir, agradecer a Sammy-Neko su review en el cap y el que me agregase en sus alertas,gracias también a todos aquellos que se molestaron en leerlo.**_

_**Ya os dejo con el segundo cap y dejo de daros la lata...¡enjoy it!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Vampire Diaries ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a L.J Smith y CW,bla bla bla...solo Alyssa y la cabeza loca que Dios me dio para escribir esto me pertenecen.**_

_Capítulo Dos_

_La situación era rara, eso era innegable :ellas y los dos pequeños con colmillos._

_-Ya se fueron, podeis salir de detrás del sofá-los llamó asomaron las cabecitas antes de salir corriendo hacia ellas y agarrarse con fuerza a sus piernas._

_-¿She fue la shombra?-pregunto Stefan,aun llorando._

_-Si ,ya se marchó._

_-¡Vesh, te dije que she irian!-dijo Damon,con su habitual confianza en sí mismo.-¡Ellash shon muy fuertes!_

_Elena y Alyssa intercambiaron miradas con una risita pintada en los labios :el Damon adulto jamás habría admitido que alguien era mejor que él,ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Volvieron a notar tirones de las perneras de los pantalones,así que se volvieron para ver que querían esta vez._

_-¿Que pasa?-preguntó Alyssa._

_-Tenemosh hambre-contestó Damon,mirándolas con ojitos de cachorrito. Gesto que inmediatamente copió su hermano. _

_"Dios, ¿como resistirselos con esa mirada y esos ojitos?" dijo Alyssa a Elena en una silenciosa pregunta ... "que yo de 'eso' no entiendo nada, se me escapa de las manos..."_

_-¿Venís conmigo?-Elena les tendió las manos, que ellos inmediatamente cogieron y se fueron canturreando en dirección a la cocina. Alyssa se quedó sola en el salón,pensando una solución para aquello: podía tratar de deshacer el hechizo ella misma pero tardaría siglos en hacerlo,su magia no era lo suficientemente poderosa para no mencionar el hecho de que existía el riesgo de que hubiese algún 'refuerzo'y ,si hiciese algo, la cosa fuera a peor. "Vamos a necesitar ayuda con esto..."se dijo yendo a la cocina,dónde encontró a los dos hermanos bebiéndose lo que parecían vasos de sangre bajo la atenta mirada de Elena._

_-Es lo que creo que es,¿verdad?-dijo señalandolos con la cabeza._

_-Sí,es lo que es...no lo pienses.-miró el reloj de su muñeca,tan solo eran las siete de la tarde-¿Que hacemos con ellos?_

_-No se...-Alyssa frunció el entrecejo-¿Se te ocurre algo a tí?_

_-No,nada. En menudo lío nos ha metido esa desconocida...-se volvió para comprobar que hacían, pero se encontró con los taburetes vacíos. Un escalofrío les subió por la espalda y salieron casi corriendo al salón:allí estaban,tratando de escalar una de las estanterías del salón tirándo lo que hallaban a su paso._

_-¡Hashta arriba!-repetían sin cesar a medida que subían. Pero en una de esas ambos resbalaron y cayeron,por suerte las chicas estuvieron ágiles y pudieron capturarlos en el aire._

_-¡Otra vez,otra vez!_

_-De eso nada-les riñó Alyssa- no podéis volver a hacer eso._

_-Pero nosh aburrimos,queremos jugar...-se quejó Stefan,haciendo un mohín._

_-Ummm...se me ocurre algo, escondeos y Alyssa y yo os buscaremos ¿que os parece?_

_-¡Bieeeen! -ambos salieron disparados a esconderse. Pasaron varias horas jugando,bien a las escondidas,bien al fútbol o a cualquier otro juego. Para cuando volvieron al interior de la casa,la noche había caído por completo._

_-¿Que hacemos esta noche?-preguntó Alyssa,dejándose caer en un sillón._

_-Pues tendremos que pasar la noche aquí por lo menos ,no pueden quedarse solo bajo ninguna circunstancia...-dijo Elena imitándola-"Ni deben"añadió mentalmente,pero eso ambas lo sabían._

_- Tu conoces la casa mejor,así que tu dirás...-Alyssa bostezó de forma sonora,estaba destruída._

_-Elenaaaa...-Stefan tiraba de la manga de Elena, frotándose los ojos-tengo shueñ dirmir..._

_-Aun esh demashiaa...-la frase quedó interrumpida por el enorme bostezo que escapó de la boca de Damon,aún mas grande que el que había soltado Alyssa. No pudieron evitar que una amplia sonrisa surcara sus caras...pero había que solventar el primer reto: mandar a la cama a los mini-Salvatore._

_**Jejejeje, a ver que hacen nuestras chicas para dormir a nuestros lindos 'ángelitos'. El capítulo siguiente tendrá una escena que no habríais imaginado ni en sueños (quizá si,pero dejadme soñar con que no...)**_

_**Como siempre,los reviews son bienvenidos...**_

_**Kisses!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Saluditos a tods!**_

_**Perdonad por la tardanza en publicar, pero mi PC 'murió' y hasta que ha resucitado no he podido escribir nada…Como siempre ,gracias a Sammy-neko y sus reviews y agradeceros que os molesteis en leer este humilde fic. Se agradece y mucho .No voy a enrollarme mas ,ya os dejo el tercer capítulo...¡enjoy it!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Vampire Diaries y los personajes no me pertenecen, son de L.J Smith y CW,bla bla bla y esas cosas que se dicen en los disclaimers...**_

_Capítulo Tres _

_Subieron las escaleras hacia las habitaciones, aunque Stefan se empeño en que le subieran a caballito y no paró de quejarse y protestar hasta que lo consiguió._

_-¿Tu a Stefan y yo a Damon o los dos en uno?-comentó Alyssa._

_-Cada uno en el suyo... ¿de quién te encargas?_

_-Yo qiero a Elena-saltó Damon de pronto._

_-No,yo qero a Elena...-protestó Stefan._

_-Yo mas-dijo Damon._

_-Yo mas que tú...-replicó Stefan._

_-¡Yo mas!_

_-¡Yo mas!_

_Así empezaron a discutir elevando sus voces cada vez mas, levantando dolor de cabeza a las adultas hasta que la paciencia de Alyssa se agotó del todo y exclamó algo exasperada…_

_-¡Los dos en la misma habitación!-señalando la puerta que Elena había abierto poco antes de que se iniciara la 'pelea'. Entraron y ,tan rápido como se despistaron ellas ellos ya estaban saltando en la cama con los zapatos incluidos... "Críos" pensaron mientras los sujetaban como podían (N/A:recordemos que aunque sean críos, son vampiros y conservan sus 'habilidades') para ponerles los pijamas y meterles en la cama._

_-Ahora a dormir, que ya es de noche…-les dijo Alyssa ,mirándolos muy seria._

_-No podemosh- dijeron los dos a la vez._

_-Ay madre,¿ y por que no?-pregunto Elena._

_-Porqueeeeee… no nosh podemosh dormir si no nos leéis un cuento- contestó Damon, con cara de 'es lo mas obvio, que seremos críos pero no tontos' .Ambas se miraron con una cara de sorpresa, ni en su ensoñación mas rara se habían imaginado esta situación._

_-¿Y cual queréis que os leamos?-preguntaron ambas a la vez ,esperándose cualquier cosa._

_-Cenicienta…-empezó Stefan_

_-…y Blancanieves…-siguió Damon_

_-…y Los Tres Ositos…_

_-… y Caperucita Roja…_

_-… y Pulgarcito…_

_-… y El Flautista de Hamelin…_

_Siguieron con una enorme lista de cuentos, para una ligera desesperación de nuestras pobres chicas, que tuvieron que contárselos uno por uno .Y no creáis que se quedaron contentos solo con que se los contaran, sino que algunos les toco representárselos… Iban por la mitad de 'El Flautista de Hamelin' cuando por fin se durmieron de una vez, llenándose todo de una calma que ellas agradecieron sobremanera._

_-Ya era hora…cielo santo-murmuró Alyssa dejando caer al suelo el boli que hacía de 'flauta' y desatándose la sábana con la que improvisó una capa._

_-Y que lo digas…-dijo Elena, que había tenido que embadurnarse la cara de pintura gris para hacer de ratón Y ahora solo queda lo peor…_

_-¿El qué? Porque después de esto…yo no se que puede ser._

_-Averiguar quien los hechizo y como romper el hechizo que nos ha metido en este marrón._

_-Sep ,ahora solo queda lo endemoniadamente difícil…_

_**Bueno, hasta aquí por hoy. He de reconocer que el cap no me ha quedado muy bien ,perdí un poco el hilo de cómo llevar la trama así que puede que dependiendo de cómo escriba el siguiente lo vuelva a reescribir… ya veré que hago.**_

_**Como siempre, pediros que me dejeis un review con vuestra opinión…**_

_**Kisses!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Buenas!**_

_**Aqui vengo a ofreceros un nuevo cap de este a todos a quienes os leeis el fic y en especial a quien me deja reviews, ellas saben quienes son... :D :D Las cosas van a empezar a ponerse algo mas serias,pero no vamos a perder la chispa especial que nuestros 'kids' le dan a todo lo que tocan... ¡enjoy it!**_

_**DISCLAIMER:Vampire Diaries no es mio en absoluto,es de L.J Smith y CW y ese tipo de cosas que se dicen en los disclaimers...**_

_Capítulo Cuatro_

_Ahora que todo se había tranquilizado tras dormirse los chicos,llegaba el momento de abordar los temas serios..._

_-Ya era hora...¿que puedes hacer para solucionar esto?-preguntó Elena,quitándose la pintura gris de la cara_

_-Bueno... hay dos opciones: la 'A' y la 'B'. ¿Cual quieres que te explique primero?-contestó Alyssa,sentándose en un sofá_

_-La 'A',por favor..._

_-Bien:la opción 'A' consiste en buscar a la bruja que originó todo este embrollo y tratar de convencerla de que retire el después si queremos,podemos ir en busca de la 'jefa' de la bruja...-a medida que hablaba,Alyssa apuntaba lo que decía en un bloc de notas que había sacado de un bolsillo del pantalón-Eso ya es opcional,según lo veamos._

_-¿Y la opción 'B' cual es?_

_-Ahí ya la cosa es mas dificil:para empezar tendría que repasarme todo este taco- dio con el boli al libro de hechizos-en busca de la forma más segura de deshacer el aunque la encuentre, tendremos que encontrar también a la que lanzó el conjuro para obligarla a que lo deshaga uniendo nuestra fuerza...y eso si las cosas no se tuercen mas._

_-¿Es que pueden ponerse aún peor?_

_-Claro que pueden hacerlo:puede ocurrir que no podamos encontrar a la bruja,puede ser que no desghaga el conjuro aunque la obliguemos,puede ser que su jefa la mate antes de que podamos ponerle las manos encima...en cualquiera de esas perspectivas, nos tocara lo que supongo queremos evitar a toda costa:tener que volver a criarlos de nuevo._

_-Por favor,evitemos eso..._

_-Aunque,si lo piensas bien...-de repente Alyssa empezó a reir a mandíbula batiente_

_-¿De que diablos te estas riendo? Esto no tiene nada divertido..._

_-Es que me los estoy imaginando de críos haciendo trastadas y no me puedo alcanzar a imaginar el que harían ahora:si robarían galletas,si treparían a las estanterias,llenos de barro hasta las cejas... piénsalo durante un segundo._

_-Bueno,visto así si que sería divertido._

_-Sabía que lo dirías, y acabas de darme una idea excelente...-sacó de otro de sus bolsillos del pantalón [N/A: ¡ vaya con Alyssa,parece que lleva cosidos en el pantalón los bolsillos mágicos de Doraimon ! Habrá que preguntarle donde se los compra y pillar varios pares de ellos... xD xD] y subió las escalones de dos en la siguió para averiguar que diablos se le había ocurrido, y por poco no se estampa contra ella en la puerta de la habitación de los 'bellos durmientes'_

_-Jejeje,miralos... que ricos-murmuró mostrándole la instantánea recién capturada:eran los dos, durmiendo como sonrieron abiertamente._

_-Y pensar que de mayores se llevan como el perro y el gato... quien lo diría viendo esto._

_-Seep,quien lo diria...-a Alyssa se le escapó un sonorisimo bostezo-Estoy destruida,necesito dormir algo..._

_-Y yo también lo necesito...-ambas bajaron las escaleras y se desplomaron en sendos sofás de la sala,quedándose fritas en segundos. Ha pasado el primer día sin incidentes... por ahora...¿Por cuanto tiempo seguirán las cosas en calma?_

_**Bueno,¿que os ha parecido el cap? Espero que os haya gustado y lo hayais disfrutado igual que yo disfruto escribiendo para vosotros. Ahora que nuestras 'super-chicas' saben que hacer... ¿como lo harán y se encargarán de nuestros 'kids' preferidos? ¿Necesitaran refuerzos? La respuesta en el siguente cap!**_

_**Como siempre,dejad un review con vuestras impresiones!**_

_**Kisses!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_¡ Muy buenas !_**

**_Aquí vengo con una nueva entrega del fic. Hoy veremos como alguien mas es metido a canguro de nuestros 'kids' favoritos mientras nuestras chicas se ponen manos a la obra… ¡ enjoy it !_**

**_DISCLAIMER: Vampire Diaries ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad ,son de LJ Smith, CW y …[inserte aquí el resto del disclaimer standard]_**

_Capítulo Cinco_

_El silencio era el dueño de la casa, hasta que el pitido estridente de un móvil sacó de su sueño a nuestras chicas…_

_-Maldita alarma…-masculló Alyssa, tratando de apagarla._

_-¿Qué diablos ha sido eso?-protesto medio dormida Elena._

_-La alarma del despertador…olvidé desactivarla. ¿Qué tal has dormido?_

_-Horrorosamente mal… ¿y tu?_

_-Igual, como si me hubiesen metido una paliza._

_-¿Crees que estarán dormidos aun?_

_-Supongo, sino ya estarían por aquí dando vueltas o haciendo vete a saber que…-Alyssa se estiró como una gata antes de continuar hablando-Hablando de hacer algo, deberíamos empezar a encargarnos de "eso"._

_-Lo sé ,pero… ¿que hacemos con ellos?_

_-A mí se me ocurre una cosa… pero habría que involucrar a alguien más._

_-Mientras podamos fiarnos de el o de ella ,me da igual quien sea…_

_-Perfecto, le llamaré y le diré que venga. Tu despiértalos si siguen dormidos…_

_-Como mande, mi generala…- Alyssa se levantó y arrastrando los pies subió la escalera. En cuanto se hubo perdido de vista, Elena cogió su móvil y marcó el número de la única persona que podría ayudarlas en aquel momento…_

_Cuando abrió la puerta, Alyssa se encontró con que nuestros chicos todavía estaban dormidos. Un brillo malicioso apareció en sus ojos mientras sacaba la cámara de su pantalón y les sacaba fotos: era una estampa única y así la 'recordaría' en momentos mas tranquilos._

_-¿Qué hacesh?-dio un bote cuando ,sin enterarse ni saber como Stefan escaló por su hombro y se encaramaba a su espalda._

_-Nada, guardo esto…-se metió la cámara a toda velocidad en el bolsillo-Anda, despierta a tu hermano y esperadme._

_-Biennnnn…- Alyssa bajo disparada los escalones de nuevo,justo a tiempo de ver como la puerta principal se abría lentamente. Inmediatamente se puso en tensión,preparada para casi lo que fuera… "Dios,¿por qué a mí?"_

_Aunque no quisiese reconocerlo la llamada y la prisa impresas en la voz de Elena lo habían picado,por lo que no habían transcurrido ni cinco minutos cuando Rick se plantó en la casa,preguntándose cual sería el nuevo desastre a resolver. Abrió la puerta y se encontro a Alyssa en medio del pasillo…_

_-¡ Menudo susto que me has arreado Alaric, casi me da un infarto !-exclamo la susodicha cuando le vio-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?_

_-__Elena me llamó pidiendo que viniera, no se que sobre algo muy importante…_

_-Am, así que la 'victima' vas a ser tú…-murmuró entrecerrando los ojos._

_-¿La 'victima' de que?_

_-Ya lo entenderas cuando lo veas y te lo contemos todo…-dijo guiandolo al salón, donde les esperaba Elena- Hala,empieza a contarle la historia mientras vuelvo a por las 'evidencias'…_

_-Esta bien…-Alyssa volvió a perderse escaleras se echó hacia atrás el pelo y miro a Rick-¿Por dónde te parece que empiece?_

_-¿Por el principio tal vez?_

_-Como quieras: ayer cuando volvimos nos encontramos con una escena de lo más surrealista. Como se que no me creerás hasta que lo veas…_

_-¿Creer el qué?_

_-Esto-Aly ya había bajado y de cada mano llevaba a un niño. Ambos le resultaron tremendamente familiares a Rick,aunque no lograba ubicar el porque._

_-Ya hemos bajado…-refunfuño uno de los niños,el que aferraba la mano derecha-¿podemos volver a subir?_

_-Esta bien,subamos de nuevo para que…_

_-¿Quién es el?-pregunto el agarrado de la mano izquierda._

_-Es un amigo nuestro que ha venido a vernos-le contesto niño la miró con unos ojos azules que a Rick volvieron a antojársele conocidos de algún lugar- Y ahora vuelve arriba y a vestirse para desayunar._

_Los tres volvieron a desaparecer por las no se estaba enterando de nada… ¿que diablos ocurría?_

_-¿De dónde han salido esos críos?-preguntó-¿Y cómo es que Damon los deja andar libres por la casa?_

_-¿No te falta alguien por aquí?-dejo caer Elena._

_Rick entrecerró los ojos, pensativo: a decir verdad, no había rastro ni de Stefan ni de Damon por ningún… Entonces todo cobró sentido…¡ y con razón se le habían hecho conocidos !_

_-Los críos…no irás a decirme que son ellos,¿verdad?-logro preguntar._

_-Premio,son ellos: una bruja a las órdenes de quién sabe los ha hechizado,de volviéndolos a la tiene dos ideas de cómo devolverlos a la normalidad,pero no podemos ni queremos dejarlos solos bajo ninguna eso te necesitamos…_

_-¿Para qué,si se puede saber?_

_-Para que los vigiles mientras nosotras investigamos,¿para qué si no iba a ser?No podemos llevarnoslos-contestó Alyssa, que había vuelto a bajar y le miraba con los brazos cruzados._

_-Ya,obviamente…-cedió Rick._

_-¿Lo harás entonces?_

_-Que remedio…-dijo con un largo suspiro._

_-Si resolvemos esta,creo que te deberemos una bastante gorda-dijo Alyssa, con un patente alivio en la cara.-Elena, ahora vas tú a por los coleguitas y los bajas, para decirles lo que hay…_

_ -¿Decirnosh que?- preguntó Damon,al que ahora Rick reconocía perfectamente_

_-Ummm… pues que Elena y yo vamos a salir un rato a hacer cosas y que nuestro amigo se quedará con vosotros mientras que portaros bien con el, ¿entendido?_

_-¡Entendido!-afirmo enérgicamente Damon-¿A que nosh portaremosh bien,a que shi Shtefan?_

_-¡ Claro que shi, nosh portaremos bien!- afirmó Stefan._

_-Así me gusta-corroboró la mirada hasta encontrar la de Rick-Volveremos tan pronto como nos sea posible_

_Y tras decirle esto, ambas desaparecieron por la puerta, dejándolo allí , con los dos mirandolo fijamente._

_-¿Y que hago yo con vosotros ahora?-murmuró quedamente_

**_Hasta aquí toca…menuda papeleta para Rick,¿verdad que sí? A ver como sale nuestro 'cazavampiros',reconvertido a niñero de esta…jejejejejejeje._**

**_Este es el último cap que colgaré antes de Navidades…ya que pienso aprovecharlas para seguir escribiendo el fic, aparte de ponerme tibia a turrón y í que desde aquí,con todo mi cariño os deseo a todos y tods que paseis una muy Feliz Navidad y un igual de feliz Año Nuevo._**

**_Dejadme un review con vuestra opinión, siempre se agradece…_**

**_Kisses!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**¡Muy buenas!**_

_**¿Qué tal las Navidades? ¿Y los Reyes? Espero que bien y que os hayan traído muchísimos regalos. Y tal como prometí, yo os traigo un nuevo cap del fic. Espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis igual que uno de los regalos de Reyes… ¡enjoy it!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Vampire Diaries ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de L.J Smith y….vamos, lo que digo siempre en todos los episodios.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Capítulo Seis_

_La tarea iba a ser más complicada de lo que en un principio parecía : ya llevaban más de tres horas dando vueltas por el pueblo metidas en el Ford de Alyssa y ni una mísera señal, ni una pista que les valiese._

_-Esto es desesperante-bufó Alyssa reclinándose en el asiento de copiloto, con la mirada enganchada en el infinito-Ni siguiendo el rastro de la magia consigo encontrarla…¡ argh, que desquicio!_

_-¿Y que otra maravillosa idea se te ocurre ahora?-pregunto Elena, deteniendo el coche frente a la acera.-Por que no podemos estar todos los días dando vueltas como peonzas._

_-Lo se, deja que piense alguna otra…_

_-Perdonad-una chica pelirroja con unos golpecitos en el cristal las sacó de aquella 'conversación'- necesito llegar al centro enseguida. ¿podríais decirme como?_

_-No hay problema- Alyssa se estiró desde su posición para indicarle el camino.-Tienes que subir toda esta calle hacia arriba, después doblar a la derecha y subir un trecho. Tras eso, ve hacia la izquierda y estarás allí._

_-Muchas gracias- la chica le agarró y, en cuanto lo hizo una corriente sacudió interiormente a Alyssa, una corriente que ella no tuvo dificultad en reconocer: la misma que había sentido cuando vieron a los 'kids'. Era ella a quien buscaban._

_-Arranca y síguela-le casi ordenó a Elena en cuanto se hubo alejado lo suficiente._

_-¿Pero por que vamos a…?_

_-Es ella a quien buscamos-cortó brusca-Así que será mejor no perderla, ya veremos que hacemos después para atraerla…_

_-Como quieras… Hubo un breve momento de silencio.-Oye ,¿qué crees que estarán haciendo estos dos?_

_-Ni idea, pero espero que nada bueno…-murmuró Alyssa ,con una leve sonrisa en los labios_

_Y no se imaginaba en aquel momento la razón que estaba teniendo, pues en ese preciso momento un semi-enfadado Rick perseguí a por la casa a unos críos que se resistían a ser atrapados. Y todo aquello después de que aquellos diablos le hubiesen puesto la cara como un Picasso con rotulador, bañado en zumo de naranja y hubiesen hecho caer rodando dos veces por las escaleras. Los encontró de nuevo en la cocina, en dónde se estaban lanzando respectivamente harina y huevos._

_-¡ Deteneos de una vez !-les pidió al borde de la exasperación._

_-Si sholo eshtamos jugando…-protestó Stefan, recibiendo un impacto 'harinero' de su hermano._

_-¡Shi, eshto es divertido!-rió Damon, completamente blanco a pesar de ir vestido de negro mientras esquivaba el lanzamiento y respondiéndolos, con tal puntería que uno de ellos dio de lleno a Rick en la cara. Murmurando por lo bajo y maldiciendo el momento que aceptó cuidarlos subió a limpiarse, dejándolos solos y mirando fijamente su siguiente 'objetivo': la licorera llena de bourbon, que emitía reflejos ambarinos a la luz que entraba por la ventana._

_-Oye, ¿tu a que crees que shabra eso?-pregunto Stefan_

_-No lo she…pero shi she como averiguarlo-un brillito pícaro ilumino los ojos de Damon antes de llevar hasta ellos a rastras una silla y subirse a ella.- Jo,no llego…_

_-Shpera que shubo…-Stefan trepó por la silla y se subió a los hombros de su hermano mayor, alcanzando con ambas manos la licorera.-¡ la tengo !_

_-¡Bien!-bajando con cuidado su trofeo, ambos se sentaron junto a la silla y destaparon la licorera.-Yo primero…-Stefan alzo la licorera y bebió un trago-… sabe raro._

_-Déjame a mi…-quitándosela de las manos, Damon pego otro sorbo.-Pues shi que sabe raro…-iba a beber de nuevo cuando se la quitaron de las manos. Los dos miraron a Rick, que sujetaba la botella como si fuese a estrujarla entre las manos y ahora SÍ que estaba realmente enfadado._

_-Te echo una carrera hasta Japón-soltó Damon antes de salir corriendo seguido de su hermano. Rick iba a perseguirlos cuando el sonido de su propio móvil le hizo quedarse quieto en el sitio._

_-Decidme que regresais-casi suplico_

_-Sí, ya volvemos. Y con una muy buena noticia: la tenemos- le contestó la voz de Alyssa ,que temblaba de emoción contenida._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**Madre mía… la que pueden llegar a liar unos críos, ¿verdad? ¿Y cómo (o qué) habrán hecho las chicas para atrapar a la bruja? No os preocupéis, la respuesta la tendréis en el siguiente capítulo…**_

_**Ahora que menciono esto, para uno de los caps tengo pensado algo relacionado con el karaoke y me gustaría que me dijeseis canciones que os gusten y que encajen con nuestros protas. ¿Me ayudais por favor?**_

_**¡Dejad también review!**_

_**Kisses!**_


End file.
